Aching Side
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Zenigata is forced to get a new partner, and when his partner does something stupid that gets Zenigata in trouble, Zenigata wakes to find Lupin caring for him, but what happened to him? Yaoi


I dun own a thing!

1234

"Po..."

Who the hell...?

"Po...p..."

Ugh...annoying voice...

"Pops!"

No signs of respect...

"Pops! Don't die on me, you're supposed to cath my cocky asX remember?"

Cocky little...wait...

"Lupin?" A raspy voice rang out. A loud sigh from the infamous thief filled the air, and he rubbed Zenigata's cold cheek with his warm hands. Zenigata grabbed the wrist of the hand, and finally opened his eyes. Lupin smiled weakly down at the old man who lay on a bed in front of him. "Are you okay?" Zenigata looked around, trying to remember what happened. "Where...?"

"The Majing Hotel in China remember? Drug bust..." Lupin whispered rubbing his warm hands on Zenigata's body. It was then Zenigata realized he was stripped of his hat, his shirt, trench coat, shoes, and socks. He blinked surprised and tried to sit, crying out in pain.

"Ah DamX!"

"Pops! Don't move that thug got your ribs good!"

Things were slowly coming back to him. His chief made him join a young cop in a drug bust. Zenigata cringed at how poorly this cop behaved! He tripped over everything, made loud sounds from his clumsiness, stopped in the middle of a chase for no apparent reading, and even sneezed in the evidence. He hated the man. For five lousy weeks he was stuck with him, while Lupin was off doing what he always did.

The kid made a huge mistake. He walked into a hotel, drunk as a sailor, and got shot by a drug dealer. Zenigata hated the guy, but those men had paralyzed him from the waist down, no one deserved that, so he tried to get the drug dealer. He did good, and got him, but he didn't know he had just captured the head of the Chinese Mafia's son.

He was at his hotel enjoying a cold one, when the next thing he knew was walking in a dark room. A man was there, and then...Zenigata shook his head. He couldn't remember anything...but then something happened and Lupin was there. Tears in his eyes. He must have passed out because that was all he could remember before darkness came.

"Why were you crying?" Zenigata asked suddenly, looking at the thief for an answer. Lupin smiled smugly, though Zenigata could tell right away there was no heart in it. "Ah Pops, it's been a long time since you chased me. I missed you, and got to your hotel in time to see you being carried out! Followed you and stopped..." Lupin's jaw clenched, and his hand that had been rubbing up Zenigata's freezing arm stopped.

"What happened to me? What were they doing?" Zenigata asked worried at the stiff expression the normally rowdy thief was giving off. Lupin looked at Zenigata and removed his hand, realizing it was still there. He pulled the covers over Zenigata, and then took off, coming back with more. "here, keep you warm, you've been through a lot." Zenigata grabbed Lupin, "Why Lupin? Why are you caring for me?"

Lupin looked at Zenigata with a serious face. "I've always cared about you." Zenigata felt his face heat up, and let Lupin jerk away from him. Lupin went into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of clothes, and soon Zenigata could hear the shower going. "What is going on? What happened to me?" Zenigata whispered. He couldn't understand why Lupin was getting all upset, and what had happened to him.

He touched his aching ribs, and shivered at his own touch. He really was freezing. The older detective burrowed in the covers, pushing his confused, and worried thoughts our of his head. But the minutes ticked by and he found him self still shivering, and to his surprise, getting colder. Lupin came out of the shower, in purple pajamas, and looked at Zenigata anxiously. He saw the man shivering, and went to his side, sitting on the bed.

The man looked at him, and Lupin removed the many covers, and looked at Zenigata's side. It was black and blue. He touched it, and Zenigata shuddered again, closing his eyes. It was then flashes of images appeared in his head. The man was back in his head. He was big, and had him tied up, he had taken his missing clothes. He was around Zenigata's own age, and was staring at him with a strange look. Then lips were on his.

Zenigata screamed, making Lupin jump.

The detective had gone pale and his eyes had shot open, tears rushing down his worn face. "Pops-" Lupin was interrupted by Zenigata for stared at him with terrified, haunted eyes, "He was trying to, Lupin that man-" Lupin pulled him up and hugged the man that had pursued him for many years, whispering, "I know Pops...but...but I got there!" Zenigata was shaking in disbelief, "Why? What...why do that? wh-" Lupin Rubbed Zenigata's back, shushing him, "I don't know Pops, people are screwed up that way. They don't make any sense...it's okay Pops." It took Zenigata another minute to collect himself, and he pulled away from Lupin roughly.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine. Just get off me! I'm a man, I can take care of myself." Lupin still looked at him, and the detective had to admit, the life looked sucked out of the youthful man thanks to the deep concern resting around him. "Don't play tough old man, It'd sure scare the hell out of me...not as bad as it did though when I walked in..." Lupin closed his eyes shaking his head, "I never wanted to see anyone...least of all you. Pops...I..." Lupin looked at Zenigata ashamed, "I killed him."

Zenigata went quiet and the two stared at each other. "Go on Lupin," Zenigata whispered. Lupin met his gaze briefly, and then turned around sitting casually, though everything he said was anything but casual. "I come in, and he's got your shirt, coat and hat off, man Pops, he tore your coat. Sorry I couldn't save that," Lupin laughed nervously, but Zenigata stayed quiet. "Well...I got mad...And...things happened, next thing I know I've beaten the guy to death...with my bare hands Pops, my bare hands..." Lupin was looking at them, in awe and a trace of horror. "I've never truly wanted to kill anyone unless I needed to survive, but...but I killed this guy. I killed him because I wanted to for what he did to you Pops...I wanted to."

A hand was on Lupin's back, rubbing it gently, and in a slow motion. "Easy Lupin...it's okay...thank you..." Lupin turned looking at the older man, whose face was soft, and kind. Lupin was embarrassed to realize that Zenigata was really thanking him. "Well...you know...if anyone's gonna touch you that will be me-" Lupin slapped his hand over his mouth, and Zenigata stared at him with wide eyes.

Lupin the third had never felt so dumb, he had made the biggest mistake in his entire life. He swallowed hard, trying to think of what he should do, but nothing was coming to mind. "Pops...I...um...I..." Zenigata grasped Lupin by his arm, and pulled him down, startling the thief with a kiss.

It took only a moment for Lupin to eagerly respond. He leaned against the detective that had pursued him, and slipped his tongue in the man's mouth. Lupin was pleased at how easily Zenigata submitted to the kiss, and soon Lupin found himself on the bed with the older man. "Lupin!" Zenigata protested, cheeks flushed as Lupin bit his neck. Lupin immediately stopped and looked down at the man, face flushed. He gave the typical Lupin grin, and said, "Don't worry...I'll stop. I won't do anything to hurt you Pops." He flopped down next to him, resting his head on the same pillow, and smiling at the man. His youth seemed returned, and Zenigata felt awkward at having kissed a man he'd chased for many years.

"I don't know why I did that...but Lupin it felt right..."

Lupin wrapped his arms around Zenigata carefully, mindful of his wounds. "It's okay...I've been wanting to do that with you for awhile. A long while...that's why only you can catch me. Got that." Zenigata sighed, "I think I'll retire." Lupin jumped looking startled, "Hell maybe fake my death...and join you if you'll let me." Lupin grinned from ear to ear, and pressed his lips eagerly against the man's. "Alright pops!"

"Must you call me that?"

"What? Never heard of a pet name?"

"Mmm..."

"Ah You like it..."

"Shut up, you scrawny, cocky, baXtard!"

"Love you to precious!"

end 


End file.
